


because you knew

by rightofspring



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Underage Drinking, heavily inspired by real life events friends pls dont read this OTL, idek why i wrote this, pretentiousness and 90's bands a 17 yo would probably never listen to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightofspring/pseuds/rightofspring
Summary: Jimin receives love letters — Jennie writes them (that, of course, Jimin doesn't know).





	because you knew

>   _“Dear Jimin:_
> 
> _Attached to this note is a bottle of banana milk that I am ordering you to drink right after you read it. I may sound creepy but I realized you skipped lunch last Friday and I really hope you're eating well... please be healthy! Finals are starting today, so I can understand you may feel anxious. I really, really, really wish you the best of luck; you don't need it, though, I know you'll ace the exams, Jimin, fighting!_
> 
> _With… love, J.”_

Jimin reads the small message again, he tightens his grip on the tiny bottle of plastic in his hands as he scans over the words; he’s searching for a clue, some sort of… hidden message that could lead him to — he doesn’t know, a name? A hint of this person's identity. He's known the initials of their name ever since the first message he got, and that's just guessing the 'J' at the end of their little notes are their actual initials and not some sort of puzzle he is supposed to solve — apart from that he's got nothing. He smiles, even if he's frustrated, when he realizes that once again, this person hasn't left any kind of information about themselves, and takes a glance to the yellow bottle on his left hand.

Did this person know he liked banana milk? Jimin looks around the halls suspiciously — just like he does every Monday morning after reading the little notes, and shrugs with a smile on his face as he decides to follow his admirer's instructions.

It would be a lie to say that Park Jimin doesn’t find the little messages he’d been receiving lately endearing… or interesting at least. They make him laugh even in the early hours and somehow make him feel important too; he keeps thinking of someone trying to sneak their gifts and letters into Jimin's small locker in secret, at a very early hour. They’re entertaining and yet really frustrating for him; because lately, those small details are the only thing Jimin looks forward to when he arrives at school — those notes are the only thing Jimin can think of when it's late at night and he's alone with his own thoughts.

He thinks of this person’s writing and the way they could express with words feelings Jimin has never felt before. They do it so easily — and although most of the times the notes have been silly, cute or short (most of the time it's the 3 at the same time) some Mondays Jimin wakes up to the surprise of having beautifully written messages under his locker; and they are about him: about the unknown Busan boy with the weird accent. Those were Jimin's favorite Mondays.

The brunette smiles to himself as he thinks of the metaphors and smart lines this stranger has written about him over the past few weeks, and folds the blue post-it with careful hands so he's able to smuggle it on his pockets.

“Stop smiling so widely, you're scaring me.” Someone mutters behind him, Jimin instantly recognizes the voice; years of being stuck together with the owner of said voice has made him able to tell every time Min Yoongi speaks.

Jimin doesn't stop smiling.

“I'm guessing you're smiling like… this because of your stalker? What did this person say about you today? Did they talk about your beautiful eyes that shine like stars every time you get excited? Or about how they crinkle when you laugh out loud?”

Yoongi doesn't like the whole-secret-admirer-thing, Jimin knows it, but he decides not to care as he looks at Yoongi with curious eyes and takes another gulp from his tiny bottle of milk.

Jimin only smiles wider, ironically.

“This person is not a stalker,” He mutters, bitterly, “They're just really shy to tell me what they feel like in person…” The shorter boy explains in a small voice, he takes a confused look at Yoongi's hair, which is now green and frowns: last week it was orange— but it shouldn’t surprise him, really.

“It’s just— I think it's really pathetic. I mean, what are they expecting to happen? This is way too weird, it's not like you'd notice them after this whole— creepy thing, anyways…”

“Why are you like this, Yoongi?” Jimin sighs; he whines and tugs on Yoongi's sweater paws, “I think it's cute. And what if I did notice them? They're not expecting anything in exchange! This person wrote about that last week, Yoongi! I thought I had read it to you, too!”

Yoongi smiles just slightly and shakes his head in disbelief, Jimin knows what's next and he doesn't want to hear it.

“You're infatuated with your stalker.”

Jimin grimaces: he hates that word, because the person who was writing him all those notes wasn't a stalker but… someone who felt something towards the brunette; this anonymous person had admitted so last week: with beautiful words beautiful that were so easy to read for him; his admirer had told him to wait — _I'm shy_ , the person had said, _but wait..._

 _... For me,_ Jimin knows the person had wanted to write that, so he opens his mouth to protest, but he frowns and pouts, and then opens his mouth again. He ends up closing it when his eyes catch a wide smile and blinding, white teeth on his side.

“That's called Stockholm syndrome isn't it?” Hoseok interrupts; he grabs on to Jimin's shoulder as a way of saying hello and smiles again; the way his eyes are crinkled up make Yoongi huff, but the other only smiles wider.

“Ignore him, Jimin, he's just jealous. Didn't someone just tell you she wasn't interested in you?” Hoseok says, and Jimin frowns when he finishes.

He takes a glance at Yoongi's face, worried, and notices when it turns into a deep shade of crimson; Jimin ends up laughing at the way Yoongi's trying hard to pretend it hadn't happened at all: holding his breath and sticking out his chest with pride.

“I'm pretty sure it isn’t Stockholm syndrome, since… you know, I haven’t been kidnapped and I am _not_ in love with this person...” Jimin shrugs, he removes his bangs from his face and tilts his head in curiosity, “And a girl, eh?” He smiles at Yoongi.

“Yet.” Yoongi murmurs as he completely ignores Jimin’s last sentence; he's still red and he's looking at the floor in self-consciousness, but his smart mouth never shuts up.

“I won't fall in love with this person!”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, “That's because you already are,” He explains, “I'm pretty sure Yoongi meant you're not kidnapped yet.”

Jimin frowns.

“Hoseok, just in what side are you?”

The older boy shrugs with his shoulders and then gives Jimin the widest smile possible, “Relax, Jimin, we're joking...” He looks at Yoongi, who's shaking his head, and lets out a little laugh, “Well, at least _I_ am.”

Jimin only huffs in response and crosses his arms against his chest when he realizes Hoseok isn't done talking.

“Anyways, I came here because Jin was wondering if you're going to go with us after basketball practice...”

“I'm not,” Yoongi rolls his eyes and interrupts, “I'll stay for a while to practice on my own.”

“That's not allowed, though.”

“But nobody's going to say anything, so what's your point?” Yoongi asks almost instantly; Jimin knows Yoongi is more annoyed than normal for a reason the now-green-haired boy doesn't want to share, but he decides not to ask, and hears Hoseok's laugh.

“That's true,” Hoseok knows it too, apparently, “Just… be careful, okay? The last thing we need—

“Is getting the captain of the team reported?”

Hoseok sighs, “Yeah, Yoongi...” He mumbles tiredly, “What about you, Jimin? You're coming?”

Jimin widens his eyes and doubts for a second, _is he going?_ Jimin assumes uncertainty is written on his face, because Hoseok rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on his backpack.

“She doesn't hate you, loser.” He says, turning around whilst still looking at Jimin, “See you at practice!”

Jimin can't give back the smile he's receiving from Hoseok.

 

✖

 

Park Jimin had never been so stressed in his life before. As he tries to focus (and fails miserably) on his teacher's speech about Mendelian Inheritance and things he's probably never going to use outside school, he starts wondering about a lot of things. Sitting on his chair, with his right cheek pressed against the table and his eyes in someone else's dirty shoes, he thinks. He wonders why the hell they made them do homework if they were supposed to be studying for their finals; he wonders why the hell there were finals to even begin with. Jimin looks at the unmoving clock on the wall and he asks himself what time it really is and when would the teachers realize the clock's batteries have died a few lot of months ago. He wonders why there were basketball practices when he's supposed to be studying for his finals, _why were there basketball practices at all?_ Why had the basketball team accepted him if he was short and slow? He had only applied because Taehyung didn’t want to be alone at the tryouts; and though he ended up enjoying basketball more than he had expected, it was still not... worth it. Why had he accepted Taehyung's request, actually?

Jimin sighs, he closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in and out as he hears something about a Punnett something and loses himself in his thoughts once again. He takes a glance at the messy mop of hair in front of him and thinks about the person behind the notes he had been receiving. Did they have curly hair like the girl in front of him? Wild, messy— tied in a bun because the nights and their beds only made it worse? Or did this person have silky, straight hair? Could he brush his fingers through their hair?

This… person... he thinks; looks around and pouts.

Could it be that someone in the room was the one who had been writing him those letters? He looks briefly at Yoo Jiae, who had been throwing dirty glances at him ever since he arrived to the classroom, and mentally shakes his head; Yoo Jiae started hating his guts _and_ Jungkook’s ever since Jungkook decided it was a good idea to ruin her date with Namjoon (Jimin didn't want to do it, but who could say no to that boy? _He was adorable!_ ) And, after all, it seemed like she still liked Namjoon.

Jimin frowns; she wouldn't be able to write like that, anyways.

Jimin stares then at Kim Jiho for a moment, he only knows her because Taehyung was in love with her for, like, two weeks — he’s also sure she is good at writing, but the tall girl, though beautiful, couldn't be that person… unless she wrote the letters on secret because she didn't want people to find out she was in love with someone that wasn't her own boyfriend.

The brunette shrugs with his eyes closed, and smiles at the crazy thought.

Her boyfriend... he wonders.

Could this person... be a boy?

He raises an eyebrow as he remembers how Choi Junhong from second grade always seemed to look up to him (though he was, you know, way, way taller than him) with big, doe eyes and admiration in his smile… but then acknowledges that he looks that way at, almost every other third-grader.

Jimin's patience is getting thinner and Biology class is probably going to be over in a few more minutes; and with his hands on his hair and a frown on his lips, he thinks about how, out of all the difficult situations he'd been through (which have been a lot, thanks to the group of friends he obtained while in high school) the one that bothered him the most was the one where he received pretty notes without a name at the end of them.

 _Just a few moments until Biology is over,_ he thinks, he's ready for basketball practice and now is actually excited at the thought of going to Namjoon's house to play Fifa and eat pizza after their practice is over; he thinks of the way he's probably going to beat Taehyung again and what's going to be the challenge he'll have to do this time: prank-calling the ever-so-scary Im Jaebum sounds like a good idea — and smiles softly, remembering the last time he lost (jumping from the roof to Namjoon’s swimming pool on December had _not_ been a good idea).

When the bell rings, Jimin is the first one to grab his things and stand up, happy to know that Monday was almost over; he almost wants to sing a song and dance with the Japanese girl from exchange that could, apparently, touch her legs with her own feet or something, but instead, he just smiles widely and stares with little interest at the window that showed how the halls got more and more packed as the minutes passed.

Jimin is happy — he really is, but the sudden appearance of long, brown hair, bored eyes and chubby, flushed cheeks makes him feel uneasy almost instantly.

The girl glares at him, and Jimin doesn't know why: but his breath gets caught: big eyes and a cold expression scan his face and then turn their view to the floor, she's gone almost too quickly, and when she's out of sight, Jimin sighs.

_“She doesn't hate you, loser.”_

Jimin laughs.

_Yeah, sure._

His desire to go to Namjoon's house suddenly disappears.

 

✖

 

“So... are you sure you don't wanna come along?” Jimin observes as Yoongi breathes in and out with difficulty but stands up anyways; his shirt is completely soaked, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Yoongi very well, he'd think it was water and not... well, his own sweat. Jimin scrunches up his nose involuntarily and waits for an answer as the older grabs another ball and bounces it back and forth on the floor.

“Yeah,” Yoongi breathes out and throws the ball, cringing when it doesn't fall on the basket.

Jimin hesitates, he raises his eyebrows and frowns — he stays there.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Yoongi laughs tiredly, “Then leave already!”

“Oh, yeah...” Jimin laughs too, he doesn't move, though — somehow worried about the older boy’s condition and the fact it was about to get even worse.

He smiles, though.

“Remember to take a shower after practice, by the way,” He mutters, grabbing his backpack slowly, “You stink.”

_I care._

Yoongi smiles, “I know.”

_I know._

Jimin only nods with his head and walks towards the entrance, where he's almost sure that Jin has parked his pick-up and where he's almost sure the rest are waiting for him.

The brunette looks back at Yoongi one last time before opening the door, instantly wrapping his arms around himself because of the cold wind of December, he looks down to his Converse and then in front of him, where, of course, is Seokjin, inside of his black pick-up with a smirk on his face and his hand sticking out of the window.

“I told you he'd come!” Taehyung yells from the bed, he stands up and points his finger at Namjoon (who's not, really paying attention to him) and then shows his wide, dazzling smile to Jimin.

Jimin smiles back at him. It doesn't take a lot of time for Jimin to realize there are two more persons in the car than normal; next to Seokjin there's brown, long hair and chubby cheeks; an intense gaze that Jimin is not brave enough to give back, Namjoon and another pair of big, doe-like eyes Jimin doesn't recognize.

“Get in, loser.” Seokjin tilts his head and smiles, making Jimin walk towards the bed.

“We're going shopping?” He jokes; he ignores the pair of eyes he's sure and is on him, and quickly gets inside of the bed without any difficulties.

Jungkook, who was lying back on the car before Jimin sat next to him, hits the pickup twice; and with the sound of Seokjin's starting the car, he smirks, “Even better.”

Hoseok cheers excitedly as Seokjin makes a U-turn, he raises his arms up in the air, and as the wind messes up his hair, he sings along with the song that's on the radio and he knows half of the words of; and after a few clicks and moments of silence, Seokjin turns up the volume and the sound of Liam Gallagher's voice fills up the air.

Jimin smiles widely; with hair on his eyes and his mouth, he suddenly doesn't care anymore. Namjoon is playing with his sunglasses and a cigarette, and Jungkook has his eyes closed as he sings about getting high and where were you's. When the guitars start again, Taehyung gets up and screams, making everyone laugh in the process and peek out their heads in curiosity.

Big Eyes is looking back at Taehyung in curiosity, long strands of black hair cover half of her face, but Jimin can tell she's beautiful, she smiles widely and Jimin does too when she takes out her hands to feel the breeze against her fingers.

Jimin looks at the sky when he realizes Namjoon is doing it too. Freedom was peeking through the clouds and Jimin stretches his arm as if he were able to grasp it with his hand, and when Hoseok sees him, he bursts into laughter.

When Liam Gallagher starts wondering _why, why, why,_ Jimin shuts up, even though Taehyung is still smiling and Hoseok is still laughing at him; the view of brown long hair flowing in the wind and chubby cheeks probably hurting from all the laughter leaves him speechless; he can see her small back and he can see how sometimes she takes a glance at them through the tiny, broken mirror; her gaze is still strong but he doesn't mind this time, her shoulders move along with the rhythm and it makes him feel like the song has lasted longer than 7 minutes; yet, he's disappointed when it's over.

When another song starts and Morrissey asks to take him out tonight, Kim Jennie fixes her hair and lays her head on Namjoon's shoulder.

Jimin frowns, Namjoon changes the music to a song only Seokjin recognizes, but Taehyung is still smiling and Hoseok is still laughing at him.

Only Jungkook realizes.

“Are you okay, Jimin?” Jungkook asks and touches his shoulder to get his attention, Jimin only smiles and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I just... felt dizzy for a moment, I don't know.” Jimin reassures him and looks back at Jennie, who's looking at _him_ through the mirror, Jimin smiles at her but Jennie only looks away from him: making his smile to turn into a grimace.

Jungkook palms his shoulder and smiles knowingly, apparently.

“If you say so...”

Jimin doesn't know what that is supposed to mean.

 

✖

 

It takes them another 15 minutes and Karma Police on repeat to arrive to their destination. Jimin frowns when he looks at the place; he looks at the guys and then at Seokjin and to the younger girls at the end; confused and concerned.

They wouldn't ever think of doing that, Jimin thinks so, hopes so, not moving an inch as he observes the river and how it seemed like the weather got hotter all of a sudden, he stares at Namjoon and hesitates; he doesn't move an inch.

“Skinny dipping, really?” The brunet worriedly looks at the girls on the passenger seat, who are just getting out of the pickup.

Namjoon, who had already gotten out and was now sharing a cigarette with Seokjin, raises his eyebrows, hitting the back of Jimin's head softly, “You wish, idiot.”

Jimin whines, “Then? What are we doing in the river, where we, you know...?” He shakes his head, still confused, and frowns.

“The girls wanted ice cream,” Namjoon shrugs, “Which, by the way, we have to buy.”

“Hoseok, Jin, let's go,” The older orders, he points everyone with his index finger and turns around to leave.

Jimin huffs, he rests his head between his arms and sighs when he decides he looks like a loser sitting on the bed of the pickup by himself. He doesn’t even know when everyone got off— but Jungkook and Taehyung were already sinking their feet on the cold water; both laughing with their eyes crinkling and their clothes already wet from throwing water at each other. Jimin smiles at them. Although they looked like they're having fun, Jimin wouldn't even think of joining them in the water— they're in the middle of winter and he's already freezing with his heavy crewneck and gray sweatpants, let alone playing in the water with the younger boys.

Jimin shakes his head when Jungkook throws Taehyung to the water, and cringes when Taehyung drags Jungkook too so they're both on the same page. Jimin can hear the countdown: 1, 2, 3... And then he sees them get out of the water.

And... oh, no.

No, no, no.

Jimin shakes his head as he moves quickly to get away from the two boys, but the chase only lasts a few minutes before Jungkook manages to grab him by the waist and carry him towards the river.

1, 2, 3...

Jimin closes his eyes — he doesn't even realize he's laughing with them. When his body touches the cold water he stops, though: he gasps and smiles and chases the two boys until they're dripping wet and colder than the older.

The brunet runs towards the pick-up and leans against it as he breathes out with difficulty: Jungkook and Taehyung are still playing around and he's _freezing_ , he takes out his shoes and grimaces as he thinks of the fact he'll have to explain a lot of things to his mom.

Jimin is shaking by the time he realizes the girls are still there, and looks over to the front to see what they’re doing. Awkwardly, Jennie and Big Eyes are looking at Jungkook and Taehyung having fun while they talk quietly about (probably) some girl stuff with their arms crossed against their chests and trembling legs.

Jimin breathes, in and out, and he approaches them with a smile.

“No offense, but whose idea was to eat ice cream in December?” Jimin manages to ask without stuttering, he's trying to look as kind as he can with a soft smile, hoping he doesn't look blue from the coldness of the weather.

Jennie frowns, questioning him. “Why?” She asks — arms still crossed and legs still trembling, and Big Eyes taps her head.

“Kim Jennie, he's kidding.” She says, and her smile is too wide for it to be real. “It was her idea, though.”

Jimin laughs, though, “I-I’m Park Jimin, n-nice to meet y-you,” He trembles as he introduces himself, wrapping his arms around his chest and smiling slightly.

Big Eyes raises his eyebrows, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah...” He says, and then stares at Jennie for a moment, which, Jimin realizes, is being silent.

The black-haired girl just shrugs and wraps her arms around Jennie while looking at Jimin.

“I’m Kim Jisoo, this baby is...”

“Jennie, I know,” Jimin interrupts; he smiles and then looks around in the hopes of finding the older guys.

Silence surrounds them and Jimin trembles, in the midst of all of that, Jennie talks first.

“Park Jimin,” She speaks. She says his name differently than everybody else, and it doesn't make sense but Jimin wants to hear her say it again; her voice makes Jimin look down at the younger girl, at her brown hair and her chubby cheeks and her eyes that seemed colder than the weather.

“Do you... do you maybe want my sweater?” She tugs on the end of her heavy sweater and avoids eye-contact, and Jimin, though tempted, shakes his head.

“.., Why?”

Jimin smiles, trying to find her gaze, “I can't leave you without a sweater,” He says, “Plus, Namjoon would kill me.”

At the sound of his name, Jennie raises her head and her eyebrows: wide eyes finally looking at him with sympathy.

“No, I mean! I have another sweater under this one, so...”

Jimin hesitates.

“Are you sure?”

Jennie only nods eagerly, unzipping her black sweater even before Jimin agrees.

Jimin smiles widely, _maybe she doesn't hate him at all,_ he thinks as he takes out his wet shirt and hears Kim Jisoo gasp. The brunette smiles sheepishly at them and takes his time to stare at Jennie, who looks at the floor with both of her hands stretched and her sweater on them. Jimin can only manage a small smile as he takes the sweater with his hands and puts it on almost immediately.

Seconds after Jennie hands Jimin her sweater, Namjoon arrives, with a skeptical look on his face and 2 cones of ice cream on his hands; he stays silent for a second, and without making a sound, he manages to make Taehyung hold them, only to take off his leather jacket and put it under Jennie’s shoulders.

“Can I know why you are all wet, half-naked and Jimin is wearing with my little sister's sweater?” He wonders, Jimin gulps and looks at Hoseok and Seokjin behind Namjoon with a worried expression on his face.

Hoseok and Seokjin burst in laughter, and Namjoon joins them in the end.

“Anyways, who wanted strawberry?”

“Me!” Jennie and Jimin exclaim at the same time, to then stare at each other and smile.

Namjoon shakes his head.

Jennie only smiles wider.


End file.
